Well treatments, such as well reservoir hydraulic fracturing, can be used to increase the connectivity between a surrounding reservoir and a wellbore. Various systems and methods are used to conduct fracturing jobs that can increase the flow of a desired fluid into a wellbore.
For example, hydraulic fracturing fluid can be pumped down a well casing or through “frac” tubulars installed during a fracturing job. The latter tubulars are installed if the well casing has a pressure rating lower than the anticipated fracturing job pumping pressure. Because the fracturing tubulars are much smaller in diameter than the well casing, however, job friction pressure power losses can be substantial, e.g. over 75% of the total surface pumping power. Pumping the fracturing fluid directly down the well casing also can be problematic due to limits on the pressure, for example, that can be applied within the well casing or fracturing of open zones above the target zones.